His Treasures
by gladysnotw
Summary: What if Colonel Brandon actually kept well to his promise towards Eliza after she died? What if he took better care of Beth and had her live with him her whole life? What if Beth had a different history with Willoughby than what the colonel told Elinor to hide a terrible past? The same story with a twist about Colonel Brandon's story with Eliza and Willoughby. {BrandonXMarianne}
1. Chapter 1

_Is love a fancy or a feeling?_

* * *

Colonel Brandon never hesitated to help others. One afternoon, Sir John Middleton and the colonel were talking in the living room of Mrs. Jennings' house.

"Marianne Dashwood would never look at me anymore than she would _you_ , John." Christopher said.

"Brandon, my boy, do not speak of yourself so meanly." Sir John gasped and laughed.

"And, all the better for _her_." Christopher said, ending the conversation.

"Christopher? Sir John? The rest of the party has arrived." a tender voice said.

It was Beth. The colonel stood up and gave her a warm smile. "Thank you, Beth. Come, let us go out and meet them."

"Aye, let us make haste. Wouldn't want to keep Miss Marianne waiting." Sir John said, giving the colonel an amused smile.

The colonel gave him a small look and turned to Beth. Sir John hurried out to greet the ladies.

"So, you _do_ have your eye on Miss Marianne." Beth smiled.

"I could never win her heart. For she is young and I am-"

"Christopher, you are only five in thirty. Don't think yourself as elderly." she said, hugginh his arm.

"Just like mother. You give people kindness even when you know it won't really help." he smiled, warmly.

"Just take care. I don't want to see you becoming a lovesick fool over the first girl that you've ever loved."

The colonel swallowed as his throat tightened to her statement. "Come. Let us join Sir John."

Mrs. Jennings was with the Dashwoods and was already conversing a storm. She loved to talk of the latest gossip and news. Quiet Elinor listened politely and gave an interested nod every once in a while. Marianne, of course, wasn't listening and stared at the ground, frowning. Margaret smiled and laughed every so often.

"Let's all play a game in the lawn, shall we?" Sir John asked.

"Yes, let's!" Margaret giggled.

* * *

"An excellent match, I tell you, Miss Dashwood." Mrs. Jennings said to Elinor, as she glanced at the colonel and Marianne.

"How long have you known the colonel?" Elinor asked.

The colonel stood beside Marianne on the lawn as they all bowled. Margaret threw the ball and managed to knock down a pin. Sir John clapped for her as the colonel handed Marianne the ball for her turn.

"Lord, for as ever as I've lived here. And, I came here 15 years ago!" Mrs. Jennings gasped.

Beth stood by the colonel as she took her turn and he smiled when it was her turn.

"Look at him and Beth! Such a caring brother, he is." Mrs. Jennings said, warmly.

Elinor was surprised. "They are brother and sister?"

"You have not heard? Ah, yes, when you all first met the colonel, Beth was not with him. Beth, indeed, is his sister."

"They look nothing alike." Elinor said, feeling a bit of guilt for gossipping.

"That's exactly what I told John! Everyone says the same! Their past is a mystery, you see. No one knows anything about their parents. Only that they died when the colonel and Beth were young, says the colonel. Except, no one believes the colonel. Many think Beth was given to him to look after when her family abandoned her."

"They abandoned her?"

"It's just one of many theories, but it seems to be the one that mskes the most sense. The colonel never talks about it or about their parents. Frankly, I think it's something nasty. Perhaps that's why the colonel never talks of it. Must be a shameful past they share."

She continued. "But, whatever their past, he's so attentive to Beth! Gives her everything she asks for, but he's a good man with excellent judgement and sense."

Elinor nodded.

"But, look at him now! He's so kind and attentive!" the old woman gasped, staring as Marianne and the colonel approached their table.

Beth giggled as the colonel whispered in her ear. Marianne smiled as they all walked towards Elinor and Mrs. Jennings.

"You know, _some_ crazy folk think they're having an affair."

Elinor's eyes widened. "Who?"

"The colonel and Beth, of course! Such nonsense, for she is twenty and he is barely five in thirty!"

"A mystery, indeed." Elinor agreed.

Beth had long blonde wavy hair and had very clean skin. The colonel and her looks nothing alike, but they seemed to care deeply about each other, Elinor concluded.

* * *

 **A/N: So, I'm basing this off of the book-ish and the 1995 (I think) movie with Emma Thompson, Alan Rickman, Kate Winslet etc...etc...anywho, hope to continue this if it gets enough views and such! More to come!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: SO sorry for not updating! I just finished up a fic that was taking FOREVER to finsh, so now I can work on my other stuff! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Beth, are you coming?" Colonel Brandon asked from downstairs.

Beth finished brushing her hair and hurried down the stairs. "Forgive me, I had to finish some things."

He gave her a soft smile and held out his arm for her. "Come."

She took his arm and they walked outside. One of the servants called the colonel and handed him some flowers.

"Ah, thank you, Hannah." he said, holding the flowers.

"Have you heard anything new about Miss Marianne?" Beth asked, noticing the flowers.

"She is doing well. Her family feared her ankle had been broken, but it's only a small sprain." he replied, as they walked.

They walked across the country. A beautiful day. The sky was clear and Beth eyed the many wild flowers growing as far as the eye could see. They were going to Sir John's after they visited the Dashwoods. They saw the small cottage and approached the front door, noticing the younger Miss Dashwood playing with Sir John's dogs.

She waved at them and the colonel saluted her. She giggled and saluted him back.

"Marianne's inside." she said, pointing to the house.

"Thank you." Beth smiled.

The colonel knocked on the side of the door and entered with Beth. Miss Marriane was sitting on the couch with her foot on a cushion. Sir John saw them and greeted them aloud, as usual.

"How's the invalid?" the colonel asked.

"She is doing well, thank you, colonel." Miss Elinor replied.

The colonel quietly handed Marianne the flowers. She gave them a small stare and smiled at the colonel. Carelessly, she handed them to Elinor, who looked for a vase to put them in.

"You can't have all the young men to yourself, Miss Marianne." Sir John said, suddenly.

"There are very few men whom I have interest in, Sir John. And, even less whom I wish to know." she said, dully.

Beth gave her a stare, noticing that Marianne seemed to be in her own world. She clearly had her mind elsewhere. Beth cleared her throat during the awkward silence.

"Sir John, are we still invited to your home this afternoon?" she asked.

"Ah, yes, Beth, my dear! Come, let us go there now. By the way, Miss Marianne, I'll send you an express if I hear anything more on Mr. Willoughby, eh?" he said, giving her an amused smile.

The colonel's face hardened. "John Willoughby, Lady Allen's nephew?"

"Aye, he visits every summer." Sir Joh replied. "Come, Brandon, we know when we're not wanted in a lady's company."

"The best of health, Miss Marianne." Beth said.

She nodded and went back to her thoughts. Elinor returned wishing them farewell.

"Marianne, the colonel, Beth and Sir John are leaving." Elinor said.

Marianne turned and thanekd them for their time. Then, she went back to playing with her hair. Beth smiled at Elinor, trying to show her that she excused Marianne's behavior.

"Thank you for coming." she said, giving them a bow.

They all exited the house and Sir John called his dogs. They spotted Mr. Willoughby coming up towards the cottage with his hand behind his back. The colonel's face hardened once more. Beth noticed, unsure as to why.

"Ah, Mr. Willoughby, the ladies are waiting for you!" Sir John said, giving the colonel a small glance.

"Thank you, sir." Mr. Willoughby replied, eyeing the colonel.

They both bowed to each other, but the colonel gave him a cold stare. Mr. Willoughby gave Beth a small smile and hurried up to the cottage.

* * *

"Marianne Dashwood couldn't stop talking about Mr. Willoughby. He's a good man, you know. Young and handsome. Just the man for her, I know it." Sir John said, during tea.

The colonel stared at the floor, sipping his tea.

"What sort of history does he have, Sir John?" Beth asked.

"He's not very well known much. But, he's a good sort of man with a kind aunt. He's to inherit much from her."

The colonel suddenly stood up. "I think this weather calls for a nice stroll outside. Excuse me, John."

Beth watched him leave and looked back at Sir John. "A jealous boy, he is, eh Beth?"

"I'd rather not discuss it, Sir John. He seems a bit upset about something." she replied.

"Well, not to worry. There will be more young ladies around for him. He's a rich fellow."

"Forgive me, Sir John, but I must join my brother. He plans to have a picnic at our estate and we haven't had a chance to discuss it. Excuse me."

Beth hurried outside and found the colonel, tossing pebbles into the small pond. She approached him and he sighed.

"Try not to think on her, Christopher." she said, softly.

He turned to look at her. "I am not thinking on Miss Marianne, Beth."

She frowned. "Then, how did you know I was speaking of her?"

He opened his mouth but then closed it. "I am not well at the moment."

"I don't think I need medical experience to see that. I know you loved her."

He threw a pebble, creating a large splash. He gave her a small stare. "Love."

With that, he walked away from her. Beth sighed and watched the riples grow in the pond.

 _He can be really thick._


	3. Chapter 3

Beth and the colonel walked down the road together, planning the picnic that would take place on their estate. It was going to be a small party, but they preffered it that way.

"The Dashwoods cottage is down that way. Let us walk over and invite them." the colonel said.

Beth stopped walking. "You're not really going to invite Marianne Dashwood, are you?"

He looked at her. "Why shouldn't I?"

"Because she-"

"Didn't look to me to satisfy her heart?"

Beth lowered her eyes and sighed. "I was going to say that she doesn't seem very...fond of you. And, I am not fond of _her_. The way she looks at you vexes me. She's a proud and stubborn girl, if you ask me."

The colonel smiled. "She definitely had a mind of her own. But, she is still young. You musn't be so harsh."

She held his hand. "I'm just thinking about you, Christopher. You're my brother. The only family I've ever known. I don't want you to throw your life away or have your heart broken."

"Dear, thoughtful Beth. You need not worry so much about me. I can take care of myself. I know what I can handle."

"But do you know your own heart?"

He looked into her eyes.

She bit her lip. "Forgive me, I didn't-"

He shook his head. "Think nothing of it. We should continue on."

They continued and walked in silence until they spotted Elinor and Marianne together near the end of the hill, where there cottage was.

"Good afternoon, Miss Dashwood. Miss Marianne." the colonel bowed.

"Good morning, colonel. Beth." Elinor said, politely.

"We have come to extend an invitation to you and your family." the colonel said. "A picnic on our estate this Saturday next."

"We would be delighted." Elinor smiled, looking at Marianne.

Marianne had her eyes on the road, clearly not paying attention. The colonel shyly lowered his eyes and looked at her.

"I will be inviting Mr. Willoughby, of course." he said, quietly.

Marianne's head turned. "Thank you. I look forward to it, colonel."

Beth felt sick. Suddenly, Mr. Willoughby was seen, coming down the road. He was riding a small carriage and Marianne nearly skipped towards him.

"Good day." Mr. Willoughby said, nodding at the party.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Willoughby." Elinor said.

Marianne held out her hand and he pulled her up into the carriage. The colonel helped her get on board and Beth stood beside Elinor.

"Colonel Brandon has invited us to his estate for a picnic, Willoughby." Marianne chirped.

"Has he? Well, we look forward to attending, colonel." Mr. Willoughby said, giving the colonel a nod.

They rode off in the carriage and Elinor gave them a small wave. The colonel stood beside her with hands behind his back, watching the carriage ride away.

"Your sister seems very happy." he said to Elinor, still staring at the carriage.

"Indeed. She is going through a trying age. She does not approve of hiding her emotions. Sometimes I feel that she follows her heart too often." Elinor replied.

The colonel looked at her. "Your sister is wholly unspoilt"

"Too unspoilt, you ask me. The sooner she becomes acquianted with the world, the better.

The colonel looked at her sharply. "I knew a girl very much like your sister. Very sweet. She was forced into, as you say, a better acquiantance with the world."

Elinor's small smile formed into a look of concern at the colonel's sudden serious tone.

He continued. "The result was her total ruin and despair."

Beth was confused at his words. What lady was he speaking of? The colonel gave her a nod and they walked away together, leaving Elinor alone.

* * *

The picnic was about to begin and all the guests were in the front of the estate, talking and enjoying themselves. Marianne, of course, was waiting by the road for Mr. Willoughby.

"Honestly, she thinks of nothing more than that man." Beth said to her brother.

"Try not to think on it." he said, quietly.

Mrs. Jennings, of course, was already rambling to Elinor and the other about the lastest gossip. Beth and the colonel were speaking with the servants on where everything was to be placed and settled.

Margaret was getting ready to fly her kite. Sir John kindly volunteered to help her get it into the air.

"And, we'll need the cloth to be right there, by the pond." Beth said to one of the servants.

The colonel smiled. "You plan events rather well."

"Just a small talent of mine."

Suddenly, a carriage came along and Marianne giggled as she waved at Willoughby. He drove down and helped her climb aboard. The colonel's face hardened but he tried to hide it by adjusting his sleeves.

"What's this?" Sir John asked aloud.

Everyone turned and saw a man riding towards the estare. A messenger. He hopped off his horse and asked for the colonel.

"Over here." the colonel called.

The messenger handed him a letter and he ripped it open. Everyone was silent as he read it to himself. Beth tried to get a glimpse of it, but couldn't. The colonel's face turned pale and he demanded his horse.

"Quickly!" he said, rushing to the beast.

"What is the matter, Brandon?" Sir John asked.

"I must away to London." the colonel replied.

Beth took hold of his arm. "Wait, you cannot go _now_ , can you?"

"It's crucial that I leave at once." he said.

"But, what about the picninc? The estate?" she asked.

"The servants can handle the estate. The picnic will have to be postponed." he said.

"But, you can't just leave me here without telling me a word."

His eyes softened. "Forgive me, but there is no time to explain."

He planted a small kiss on her cheek and rushed onto his horse.

"But, Brandon, we are all assembled. We cannot picninc at Delaford without a proper host!" Sir John spoke up.

"I cannot afford to lose one minute." the colonel said, grabbing the reins.

"But, Christopher, you cannot-"

"Forgive me." he said, sincerely.

"But you cannot leave Beth alone, colonel!" Mrs. Jennings said.

"I have no choice but to leave her in your care, ma'am. Please."

She gave a quick nod and he thanked her.

And with that, he rode off, leaving everyone in confusion and concern. Beth watched as he rode out of her sight. She couldn't help but cry. For he had left her without an explaination. What could have happened?

Elinor hugged her and invited her to their cottage for lunch to give her some comfort. Willoughby came along as well. They all sat in the grass by the lake, eating and talking.

"Frailty, thy name is Brandon." Willoughby sighed.

Beth had gone inside for a moment to wash her face and came out, overhearing Marianne and Willoughby speaking ill of her brother.

"There are some people who cannot bear a party of pleasure." Marianne said, rolling her eyes. "I'll wager he wrote the letter himself so as to get out of it."

"I couldn't agree more." Willoughby nodded.

"You're a cruel pair. Colonel Brandon will be deeply missed." Elinor said, biting into her sandwich.

"Why? When he is the sort of man that everyone talks well of and no one wants to talk to." Willoughby said."

Marianne nodded. "Exactly."

"He seems very well thought of since you seem to be able to restrain yourself from speaking of him." Beth said, sitting beside Elinor.

Willoughby seemed to shrink down at her statement. Marianne did the same, but he continued his foolishness.

He pretended to be Mrs. Jennings and stared into Marianne's eyes. "I say, Miss Marianne! If I do not have you married to the colonel tea time, I shall have to swallow my own bonnet!"

Beth rolled her eyes and stared at the lake. Marianne laughed aloud.

"As if you could marry such a character." Willoughb said in his normal voice, sitting beside Marianne.

"As if, indeed." Beth said, quietly.

"Why should you dislike him?" Elinor asked.

"Enlighten us, sir. Since you seem to have little self-respect in speaking of him in such a way in front of his relations." Beth said, nearly spitting the words.

Willoughby stared into her eyes and thought for a moment. Then, he stood up and began to dance with Marianne.

"Because he has threatened me with rain when I wanted it fine." he said, as if the whole thing were a game.

Marianne laughed aloud as they danced. "Ah! Willougby!"

"You cannot deny me the privilege of disliking him." he continued.

"I can neither deny you the privilege of speaking sense, since you clearly deny yourself from doing so." Beth said.

Everyone looked at her. She held her chin up, not caring.

"Come take a turn with me, Miss Brandon, please." Elinor said, standing up.

Willoughby stared at Beth as she stood up, leaving with Elinor. When they were clear of the party, Elinor sighed.

"I am terribly sorry. Willoughby is usually a sensible man. I do not know what has caused him to-"

"Don't. Do not make excuses for him. He has made it very clear that he dislikes my brother. By speaking of him so harshly, he has not only insulted him but _myself_ as well." Beth said, lowering her eyes.

Elinor felt such guilt, as if _she_ was the one speaking Willoughby's words. "I do not know what else to say. I'm very sorry. Please, excuse Marianne _and_ Willoughby. They are not themselves today."

Beth only nodded. "I think it would be the benefit of everyone if I went home."

Elinor wanted to argue, but nodded. "I'll have our servant escort you."

"Thank you, Miss Dashwood."

* * *

"Staring out the window won't bring him back, Beth." Mrs. Jennings said.

Beth hadn't heard anything about the colonel and was beginning to worry. Was he alright? Had he been attacked by gypsies? What caused him to leave so suddenly?

"I cannot just sit here and await his return." Beth said.

"You can and you _must_. Your brother asked me to look after you and I am ready to keep my engagement."

Beth lowered her eyes. "I miss him dearly. Something horrible must've occurred for him to leave so suddenly. He's never kept secrets from me before. Now, he's run off to God knows where."

"Don't lose hope in your brother, dear. He'll return before you know it."

Beth only left the window to eat. She didn't want to leave it for fear that the colonel would ride by and she would miss him.

After a few days, Beth was walking outside Mrs. Jennings' home to tour the garden. It gave her a few ideas for their own estae back in Delaford. She picked a small pink flower and gave it a sniff. Slowly, she plucked off the pedals when she heard a servant call for her.

"Ma'am! You have someone here to see you!" he called.

Beth smiled wide. "Christopher."

She hurried across the garden until she bumped into Mr. Willoughby. His presence disgusted her and she frowned when managed ro regain herself.

"Forgive me. I did not hear your steps as I rounded the corner." he said, out of breath.

 _Was is he out of breath?_

"It is quite alright. What brings you here, Mr. Willoughby?" she asked, clearly uninterested in whatever he had do say to her.

He hesitated. "I...I've come to...Rather, I have come to-"

"No witty remarks and foolish words today, sir?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

He wiped the sweat from his forehead. "I...I came here to-"

"If it is my brother that you seek, he has not yet returned-"

"No, ma'am. My business was with you."

She blinked. "Business?"

"Yes. I came to ask you something. To beg your forgiveness for those cruel remrks I made of your brother. It was foolish and wicked of me and I am sorry." he said, in one breath.

She nearly fainted. "Well...I...thank you. I did not expect to...hear such things com out of your mouth."

"Would you take a turn with me?" he asked.

She followed him, curious as to what would lead to this sudden repentance.

"I must say that I am impressed at your behavior, Mr. Willoughby." she said.

"Yes, I know, I rather surprise myself." he said.

"I was rather angry about the way you spoke of my brother, but seeing you here with an eager mind and heart to seek forgiveness, brings me the greatest comfort. And, I forgive you." she said, kindly.

He smiled. "You are too kind."

She smiled back. "It's been known to happen. Thank you for stopping by-"

"Oh, there is another request I wish to make of you."

She blinked. "Yes?"

He suddenly got on one knee and held her hand. Her eyes widened with shock.

"Would you be my wife?" he asked.

Her mouth hung open. "I...Have you lost your _senses_?"

He seemed surprised at her response. "I beg your pardon?"

She tried to draw her hand back, but he held it tightly. "Let _go."_

He released her hand, still in shock. "I do not understand."

"Get out of this house at _once_." she nearly, screamed.

"But, you have given me no answer."

"You're barking mad. I'd much rather marry my brother's horse than ever be your bride. Get _out!_ "

"But, you forgave me! Surely, you-"

"Mr. Willoughby, so help me God, if you don't leave-"

"But, let me explain myself. I have loved you ever since your outburst on the day of the picnic. Your defending of your brother led me to love you dearly. I knew I lost every chance to be with you after my harsh words against your brother, but please-"

"Mrs. Jennings!" she cried, backing away.

"No, please. I will go!" he said, walking away from her.

He ran from her as if the king's cavalry was after him. Beth's eyes filled with tears and she hurried back into the house.

* * *

 **A/N: WHOA. Things just got interesting, eh? Don't worry, the colonel will be back in the next chapter, and we'll hopefully find out what drove Willoughby to this sudden proposal!**


End file.
